


Ethereal

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven X, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラセブン | Ultra Seven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: JIN accidentally went to 1994, when Ultra Seven was fighting alone on the earth. They had some relationship there and JIN went back to his own world. 4 years later (1998), JIN returned to Seven's world and found Seven lose his memory. He tried to recall his memory through sex.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> This article is written in Chinese. I'm not capable of translating it into English.

JIN对自己出现在此处的原因一无所知。

因此也无法回答对面人的质问。

他的身上有一股JIN似曾相识，却又并不熟知的波动。但那股气息令JIN不由自主地试图接近和信任，虽然在DEUS长期的特工任务令他培养出本能的怀疑疏远。宇宙人很可能会伪装出善意的外表，逼他说出他来地球的企图。K一定会这样讲。

他没有作声，尽力用带有隐含威胁性的实力暗示面对对方。他坚持得很艰难，因为对方显然拥有一种他或许可以称为“经验使然”的能力，在静默的注视中无声施加令人胆颤的压迫感，JIN感到双腿隐隐有些发软。他不敢说这是出于方才在能朱湖中被奇异的光芒吸入后经受的剧烈撞击，还是出于对面人的无形威压。额角谨慎地流下一滴汗水，JIN目光紧锁在那看上去明明和蔼可亲的年长者脸上，却不敢与他进行超过三秒的对视。

“你是谁？”

诸星团暗暗绷紧身上的肌肉，准备应对随时而来的突发情况。对面的年轻人出现在他感应到的一场巨大能量波动的中心，又刚好携带了绝不属于一名正常地球人的能量波动。放在三十年前，赛文会对表面并未抱有敌意的宇宙人以礼相待；但经历了无法计数的战斗、几乎将宇宙人的侵略方式经历了个遍、加上如今他孤身一人在在地球流浪的事实令神经不可避免的敏感，他并不打算轻易让他逃脱。他身上隐隐透露着害怕的气息，尽管他在尽力掩饰；但赛文不会轻易相信，他沉了沉声，问出第二次。

“你是谁？”

对面的年轻人身形晃了晃，似乎打算接受目前他身处劣势的事实，同时静观其变。他目光低垂片刻，像是在思考如何回答这个简单的问题。

“也许是不属于这里的人——我也想知道答案。”

他语气沉稳，哪怕藏在风衣衣袖下的手露出袖口的指尖在微微颤抖：他是个冷静的人，而且拥有坚强无比的神经。诸星团审视了一会，终于放下了防备的姿态，冲现在显然在承受巨大压力的年轻人露出一个不太明显、但足以宽抚他的笑容。

“我叫诸星团。”

“JIN。”自报姓名后，JIN犹豫了一下，还是说出了后半句，“DEUS的特工。”

“我没听说过那个组织，也许你真的不属于这个世界。”

“啊。”JIN应了一声，举目望向四周，森林的尽头是灯火称不上繁盛的城市边缘。

“没有悬浮屏，也没有高楼。地球——我来的地方——的100年前，和这里应该很像。”

“这里就是地球。”

JIN有些震惊地转头看向诸星团，但后者说出这句话的语气没有丝毫惊讶，仿佛他已经预料到了这一切。他想开口，却被诸星团打断。

“但我不认为你来自未来，大概是某个处于同一时代、但发展更为迅速的地球吧。”

“你……”JIN顿了顿，似乎是给自己增加几分质问的气势，“也不是地球人吧。”

“这个‘也’字用得真是意味深长。”他显然没有被他吓到，反而抱着玩味地欣赏这个强作镇定的年轻人的态度一般笑了。略带戏谑的目光很快收起，瞬间的转变让JIN有些无所适从；诸星团站定，状似无意地抬头直望入JIN的双眼，平静得注视下却让JIN感到无所遁形。

“但你确实是地球人。”他斩钉截铁的语气仿佛他拥有判断这些的能力—— **他凭什么这么肯定？**

“我是个……失去过去，被神秘的力量拯救了的人。……大概是。”

可能是他的语气过于不确定了，诸星团仿佛被这迷茫至极的语气打动一般缓和了态度。他拍拍他的肩膀，宽慰般低声：“先跟我来吧。”

 

他的居室十分简陋。角落中一张仅能堪堪躺得下一个成年男性的行军床和床边小桌上的台灯和水杯就是装饰的全部。屋子是个阁楼，进门后两人都不得不弓着身子，以免撞到屋顶。门后的一支晾衣架上挂着个旅者的卡其色背包，因为久经风尘而露出几分残旧。

诸星团不知从哪里搬出一张折叠床，JIN帮他拉开由于过久未使用而坚硬无比的支架关节。折叠床“哗啦”一声展开时，弹出的灰尘令两人都赶忙掩住口鼻。狭小的房间由于这张床的加入而几乎无处立足。

“你先住在这里。”

JIN拍了拍折叠床上的灰，坐在吱呀作响的床架边缘，接过诸星团递来的还冒着白气的热水轻啜一口。“你是个好人。”

“别误会，你在我身边，出了事容易处理。”诸星团说着这句话，转头看向他的目光中带着的笑意却表达着某些被隐含的友好含义。两人对视着轻笑一声，便重新归于沉默。

 

JIN观看着赛文的战斗。他在看到诸星团取出他熟悉却又有些微区别的红色眼镜时便有了些许猜测，但当时时间紧迫，陨石坠地后引出的大片非同寻常的能量波动中，一头巨大的外来生物正咆哮着扑向它看到的第一份食物。诸星团挡在他面前变了身，一阵光芒过后，JIN竟然看到了与自己变身后极为相似的形象。他及时阻止了脑中毫无根据的猜疑，只确认了一件事：他与诸星团的相遇，必然有某种隐含的联系。

结束战斗的诸星团向他走来，看到他手中几乎如出一辙的奥特眼镜时，脸上露出JIN看到的唯一一次震惊。但他们没来得及说多少话，他刚要开口便失去意识般向前扑倒，JIN眼疾手快地接住了他。当双手接触到诸星团的身体时JIN才意识到他的人类形态并不拥有与作为战士时相近的能力，方才被巨型生物牙齿嵌入的胸腹部分一片濡湿。

他的苏醒伴着一声不太舒适的呻吟。JIN的风衣扔在一边，正只穿着紧身的黑色短袖坐在他自己的折叠床上。听到声音后JIN连忙起身到他床前，他跪在地上，一手将他死死扣着行军床金属床沿的颤抖的手掰下来握进掌心，骨骼被他超越常人的力量捏得发疼，JIN不得不绷紧肌肉来缓和他嵌入的程度；空闲的手从床头拿过水杯塞进诸星团手里。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“你是谁？”

诸星团猛地撑起上身，但身体的状态让他这个动作伴随着伤处一阵剧痛。JIN的手给了他些许支撑，他手肘支在JIN勉力为他提供的支点上，没有理会JIN递来的水杯，按上他的肩膀。水杯滚落地面发出足以震动寂静的房间的声音，液体淌了一地。

“你自己看到了。”JIN的冷静在这种情况下才得到完美的发挥，他语气中稍微带了些不被相信的恼怒，手上却不由分说地将诸星团按回床上。“我觉得你可以相信我。我没有恶意，没有侵略意图。DEUS是防止地球遭受宇宙人入侵的特工组织。”

“你能变身吗？”

“我试过，不能。”

诸星团吃痛地抽着气，顺从JIN的力气躺回去。他闭目沉默了片刻，低声开口。

“抱歉。我一个人在地球上，总是有些敏感。”

“怎么，你一个人守护整个星球吗？”JIN方才的一点怒气很快消散，如今只剩下些许真诚的担忧。

诸星团为他这细节的改变轻笑了一声，他大概真的不需要怀疑一个对他人怀有如此善意的年轻人：“好在，日本的地理位置让他们趋之若鹜。我不太需要跑很远。”他的语气那么轻松，让JIN不禁由然起敬：“……我做不到您这样。”

“你也不需要，这是超越你能力的事情，而我只是自愿提供帮助……地球人。”那个称呼里带有一些调侃，但更多的还是欣慰。

 

JIN从梦中惊醒。猛然坐起令老旧的折叠床发出痛苦的吱呀声，在夜色中显得分外清晰。他环顾四周，阁楼的窄小天窗透进些许光亮，但他依然无法看清躺在房间里侧的诸星团被阴影笼罩的脸。突然那人的瞳仁亮起，JIN知道他被自己吵醒了。

JIN随意地道了声歉，准备重新躺下时却见诸星团下了床。

“做噩梦了？”

“我说过了，我失去了过去的记忆。”JIN不愿意看他——他心中总觉得自己的失忆与赛文有某种关联。他低下头，把额头靠在支起的还裹着单薄被子的膝盖上。

“嗯。”

“我看到自己在水里，死了一样毫无知觉。”

“那可能是你失忆前经历的最后一件事吧。”

“我不知道。你为什么说得这么轻松？”JIN攥紧被单，由于梦中的恐惧显得焦躁不堪，“你根本不懂没有过去的感觉。”

诸星团沉默片刻，拿起他的风衣扔到他怀里。

“出去走走吧。”

由于年代过早而显得比JIN熟知的城市冷清许多的街道上，只有一家叫做Petricor的酒吧还开着。门口大大的招牌挂着“提供住宿服务”，看来是家酒吧兼旅馆。

或许还有些别的用途。

90年代的东京远远达不到夜生活的标准，凌晨三点整条街只有他们两个人。当然酒吧里也是。值班的小哥手法很差，大概是因为夜晚通常没有客人来。JIN看着他手忙脚乱的样子叹了口气，一手撑着吧台跳进里面，抢过小哥手中的器具自己调酒。他和诸星团一人一杯。

整个过程没有一个人说话，只有冰块在酒杯中的撞击，偶尔吃附赠零食的咀嚼声，和窗外夜风寂寞的哀叹。他们都喝得很快，一杯见底后干脆要了瓶纯伏特加喝one shot。

没人知道之后发生了什么。第二天早晨他们醒来时两人合盖了一床被子，双方的赤身裸体和身上不能更扎眼的某些痕迹让他们对视了几秒，随后像积压许久的沉闷爆发一般情不自支地笑起来。

JIN一向不介意什么一夜情，何况他如今孤身一人。但他没想到诸星团也是如此。他早知道他表现的地球人年龄与实际不符，但他从未问过为何赛文要选择这种年龄的身份。后来他终于提起时，赛文说他在地球上生活已久，他的星球规定在同一星球上的化身必须符合原住民的演化规律。30年对他而言着实在生命中占不到千分之一，但驻守的时长却被原住民十分有限的寿命严格地限制了。

“怎么，你想说什么？”在酒吧提供的并不宽敞的小房间里，JIN腰间围了条堪堪遮住私处的毛巾，站在地上带着笑意看向还躺在床上的诸星团。后者那时放松了对化身的控制，皮肤下隐隐流淌的金色光芒若隐若现。

“我想我可以相信你了。”诸星团早已敛起笑意，他面无表情时神情肃穆，让JIN恍然间看到救世主一般的奥特赛文。

 

JIN再次回到“这个地球”，已是一切尘埃落定之后。他当时离奇失踪了半年——在“这个地球”上与诸星团共同度过的半年，其中最后两个月两人保持着地球唯一的守护者与他唯一能与之分享、并互相拥有精神和身体上的依托权的陪伴者的关系。他再次跃入能朱湖时已是四年后——Shiner05事件尚未结束，他与K和S继续追踪了四年，艾丽娅也加入了他们，直到在一次危险的任务中与最后一名敌人余党同归于尽。

他凭借四年前记忆的波动寻找，两人曾经的交合令寻找并不困难，只是他在看到对方时，微微蹙起了眉。

这不是他该出现的地方。他和诸星团一起为了调查事件而伪装卧底过，但诸星团不是这样的。面前正专心从泥土中寻找文物碎片的人就是赛文无疑，但他看起来就是个普通的地球人而已——勤恳，寡言，而且恐惧。JIN躲在不远处的一辆运输车后，清晰地感受到从诸星团身上散发的恐惧—— **可那不对。那不是他。他怎么了？**

他在诸星团下班离开时，在一条罕有行人的小巷里拦住了他。

“你是谁？”

他的声音困惑、疲惫、警惕，但依然沉稳。他显然存有惧意：实际上JIN怀疑他对整个世界都存有某种程度的惧意。他尽力保持平静，站直身躯，但隐在宽松牛仔外套下的指尖在微微颤抖。

“你是谁？”

JIN没有作声，于是他问出了第二句。JIN的目光下移到他手中用布包着的便当盒，褐色底上有白色纹饰的布包——他怎么会拿着这种东西。这种东西怎么会出现在他手中。

 **JIN** **感到胸口某个地方一阵抽痛。**

“我是不属于这里的人——我大概知道你想要的答案。”

诸星团的警惕显然被知道自己过去的渴望盖过了。

“我的身份……我是谁，你知道吗？”

JIN太熟悉这种痛苦的迷茫了。

“跟我来吧。”JIN转身迈出几步，回头看着还在原地犹豫的诸星团，露出一个不太明显但绝对能够宽慰他的微笑，“你可以相信我，我没有恶意。”

 

幸运的是，那家叫做Petricor的酒吧还开着。JIN和诸星团一同坐在吧台旁，要了与四年前那晚一样的酒。诸星团坐在靠墙的位置，把手中的便当盒推到墙边，如同从未见过眼前事物一般谨慎地环视着周围。他上身挺直，脸上没什么表情，除了眼中的迷茫外与当初的奥特赛文别无二致。

他们到酒吧的时间是晚上八点多，刚好是人满为患的时候。调酒的小哥手法熟练，动作敏捷地将调好的两杯透明橙色的酒推到二人面前，热情却例行公事地打了声招呼。JIN端起酒杯一口气喝掉半杯，看着诸星团啜了一小口呛人的液体，不甚习惯地皱了皱眉。

“你什么都不记得了？”JIN向口中扔了块零食，转向诸星团的方向，手肘撑在吧台。

他看到诸星团攥紧了手中那张写着“多人意外失忆”大标题的报纸。

“我会做梦。梦里是吞噬我的大火。”

“那可能是你失忆前经历的最后一件事吧。”这句话的意思是最后一场战斗。JIN现在才明白当初诸星团对自己说这句话的含义：他早就看出来，自己是个战士。

“拥有自己过去的人，怎么会懂得一片空白的痛苦。”他的声音不大，愤怒的意味显然被竭力压制过了。他竟然忍住了没有质问自己——赛文哪怕失忆了，也还是赛文。

“我理解你的感受，我也曾经失忆过。”

诸星团抬眼看向他，有细微的怀疑，但更多的是被点亮的一点希望：“那，你是怎么恢复的？”

JIN轻笑一声，举起酒杯：“先喝酒吧。小哥，再来一瓶伏特加，要one shot。”

诸星团似乎很久没喝酒了。起初他一直不适应酒精味道地皱着眉，但几杯one shot下去，却像打开了发泄的出口，一杯接一杯地向口中灌着酒精味浓烈的液体。

他们来到酒吧的小房间时已经接近午夜。日本的夜生活依然没什么进步，当然和这家酒吧偏僻的位置也有关联。买醉的人们大多不能夜不归宿，十点多便开始稀稀落落地离开。

诸星团不能算醉，他的神志还算清醒；但小脑显然被麻痹得更多一点，他靠在JIN的手臂里，刚一踏入房门便被JIN以并不粗鲁但很有威胁性的动作按在门上。

“……现在你可以告诉我我是谁了。”

诸星团任了他的动作。刚接触他的肌肉JIN就知道他的战斗本能虽然被一定程度地压制了，但依然存在于潜意识中——如果不能确保自己的安全，估计他也不会轻易答应过来。

“你……”JIN攥紧了拳头，无处发泄一般地砸在诸星团耳侧的门板上。他垂下头，像是自言自语，也像是压抑的愤怒，“你真的什么都不记得了吗。”

“我的过去，和你有很深的关系吗？”

诸星团试探性地提问，他声音中的冷静哪怕现在都没有丝毫改变。他说话时眼中的睿智，像是无时无刻不在思考。

“看着，你的过去。”JIN拿出自己的奥特眼镜；他相信两人如此奇妙的命运联结，应该足以用一个变身器的光芒支撑两人维持人类大小的形态。他想试一试，抬手将眼镜抛向两人中间的空中。

光芒散去，他看到面前时隔四年再次相遇的奥特赛文。赛文X的手有些抖，他凝视着赛文，期待他能说出类似“好久不见”一类的话。

但赛文没有。他低头看了看自己的掌心，又抬起头看着赛文X。他语气中有惊讶，但更多的是更深一层的迷茫。

“我究竟……”

他的话没说完；因为赛文X堵住了他的双唇，以接吻的方式。赛文惊慌之下想要挣脱，却顿住了：下意识的肢体动作是不会骗人的，他意识到他的双手已经回揽住赛文X的腰身。

两人靠在墙边，下身互相磨蹭。

赛文X攥着赛文被拧向背后的手腕，从后面进入他。他们根本没经历什么准备工作，赛文X也只是有把握不会对赛文造成太大影响而已。毕竟他的自愈能力不会消失，些微的撕裂会在几个小时之后完好如初。

赛文X俯下身握住赛文；后者正因为肉体上的痛苦而咬牙忍着呻吟。面对赛文X毫不留情的顶撞，他能做的一切就是攥紧双拳，偏过头用侧脸贴在桌面以减轻些许震动，同时扭转身体不让被钳制在背后的那只手牵动肩膀带来太多痛楚。赛文X将他的一条腿推上桌面，强势地不容违逆地压在那里；掌心灼热的温度让赛文几乎颤抖。他的手腕被赛文X死死钳住，扣在腰间；他无法保持平衡，只好将另一只手举过头顶，肘部到小臂艰难地支撑，而由此被拉伸的肋侧和上臂侧后方的肌肉随着赛文X的律动而震颤，他试图将头埋在什么地方，但迎接他的只有坚硬的木质方桌，和手指几乎要扣入其中的棱角。

他的一切动作都让背部的肌肉层层迭起，蝴蝶骨被完美的肉体勾勒出的形状让赛文X几乎无法自持。他用力冲撞着——充耳不闻身下人以痛苦为主的隐忍的呻吟。他俯下身用唇舌勾勒赛文背甲、骨骼和肌肉的形状，被他濡湿的部分在灯光昏黄、装不下二人燥热和欲望的狭小室内闪着水光，他的肌肉被不知名的情绪绷得发颤，不顾一切地在上面嵌入齿痕。

赛文不想逃离；相反这种对他而言陌生的行为反而让他心中涌起一阵没来由的安全感。他可以依托这个人：他的直觉、他所感知到的一切条件反射的肢体动作，都在清醒地这样告诉他。

直到赛文X释放在他体内，托起他翻转了身体让他坐在桌沿，跪在地上含住他几乎到达忍耐极限的分身，赛文才终于从紧咬的牙关中溜出一丝掺杂愉悦和欲求的声音。赛文X对他了如指掌——吞吐几下便让他得到了解脱。他把他抱上床；赛文倒在床上，JIN解除了两人的变身，躺在他旁边，从身后用力抱住了他。

“对不起。”JIN低声道歉。

“我想我可以相信你了。”诸星团转过身，压上JIN的双唇。


End file.
